Momo Flufftop
Momo Flufftop and Dusk Still in work momo was given up by her mother at a mear year of age when illness took hold of her and her mother could not heal it more had the money to get the medicine she needed so gave her to an orphanage that the locals suggested saying the headmistress was really nice and took good care of them however little did she know of the racism the headmistress had for non-humans for first year and a half her mother visited her till the headmistress gave her the news saying momo had passed in her sleep at a sudden declin a lie but no longer wanted the mother to interfer in her plans so a broken mother demanded to see the body of the child she'd given up only to be denied and told that she had been already been burnt to prevent the spread of her illness and given her final rights brok-n hearted the mother left never to return. after the mother stopped coming, the headmistress began her torment of the child leaving her alone only long enough to heal enough to not die the next torment forcing her to heal rather than grow only a few growth spurts ever allowed so she had more room to wip the child dusk came into momos life when she was 4 by this point her will to live had nearly been shattered malnourished and beaten for the smallest things the aperenc of the wounded wolf pup and its odveas will to live both fascinated and confused her it was small just like her yet it wished to live and a small part of her wanted to help it and give it a chance she gave what remaining food she had usually a half moldy raston or a dead rat to the pup living primarily off the barry bush she had hidden in her shack from the others her only sorc of food when they forgot to feed her for weeks by this point she had never had a friend or companion and altho the wolf was a pup it was wild still she gave it her rat shed managed to catch by luck "its ok i won't hurt you i want to help" she said softly the wolf seeming to slowly trust her enough to let her tend to his paw as she ushered the wolf into the little shack one of the children who tormented her and his gang came to torment her hitting her with rock and sticks before taking note of the small wolf pup and trieing to get to it causing her to have to defend the pup showing for the first time a frosos savegry shed not yet shown by that point only ending when had bitten into the neck of the lead boy did they stop and run away unfortunately, the repercussions meant that her torment became more brutal and painful befor was threw but momo would not let them near the pup eaven tho it meant she was hurt more unaware that the pup watched and saw how she defended it when the pup was heald she set it free crying almost that she would now be alone with no more company